brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:3661 Bank
/ReviewerProfile}} How would you rate 3661 Bank & Money Transfer? Poor 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Great! 5/5 I ordered this from LEGO.com with the Seabed Strider and a couple handfuls of Collectable Minifigures. This is the seventh LEGO bank from the time of this writing, here are the others: * 1490 Town Bank (1990)-TOWN * 4608 Bank Breakout (2001)-Jack Stone * 4714 Gringotts Bank (2001)-Harry Potter * 4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery (2004)-Spiderman * 6566 Bank (1997)-TOWN * 1376 Spider-Man Action Studio (2002)-Studios * 10217 Diagon Alley (2011)-Harry Potter Box/Instructions The first thing that I noticed about the box is that it seemed a lot shorter and wider than boxes for sets of this size (like Hagrid's Hut for you HP fans), I could just be out of recognition with box size though. On the front of the box we get and image similar to the instructions, just a lot larger and with a limited/special edition banner. There are three instruction booklets, one for the police car and motor-bike, one for the armored car, and lastly, one for the bank. I did find one actual mistake in the instructions. When building the armored car, it calls for a blue 1x4 beam, but it shows it in dark blue on one page. That was the only actual mistake, but some of you might think of these as mistakes: * One of the last steps of building the armored car is to insert the two gray safes (or saves?), however on the last page of the book, we see them outside of the truck * On the horizontal bank sign, it only tells you to apply one sticker Parts This set has 405 pieces for $50 which isn't bad because: * The car and motor-bike themselves would be about $10, the armored a car about $15, and the bank about $30 * It is limited edition (supposedly) * We get quite a few extra pieces! Most of the parts are not printed. For printed parts we have a new computer screen, a darkstone QWERTY keyboard, two $100 bills, and a clock. I won't really complain about the stickers as they are fairly easy to apply, with the exception of the lisence plates. I do wish that we could get the POLICE sticker printed next time as it is used very much in Police sets (so in about every other set ;) ). Minifigures The Officer: Standard black legs, average CITY Police torso (I thought that sombody said somthing about new backprinting!), a new face showing a large chin and a strange facial expression (kind of looks like he had an accident to me), and another white officer cap. Fine except for the face. The Bank Teller: Light gray legs, new gray female jacket w/ a purple scarf and pale pink shirt sticking out, New opened mouth female face (finally, they stopped using Mary Jane's!), and Tasmina's hairpiece. She is perfect, except for Tasmina's hair. . . . The Bank Transport Agent: Dark blue legs, new light blue police detective torso (w/ POLICE backprinting), a face w/ a brown beard, glasses and slightly crossed eyes, he also has the mini U.S. cap in a slightly new mould. Fine except for the face. The Criminal: Dark gray legs, same-old crook torso piece, new face with a brown stubble moustache, and a wide open mouth, and a standard black knit cap. I actually hated this figure at first, but he became my favorite of the batch because he reminds me of Brickster's idiotic, cross-eyed henchmen! The build Not sure how long it took me, probably 50-min, give-or-take. The build is simple enough and doesn't really use any new building techniques except for the ATM removal and I haven't seen the way that they placed the sign in an official set before. My only complaint is that when building the armored car (a lot of the problems seem to be with this!), whel building the racks, they are supported with a bunch of random red and yellow pieces. It's fine though because after the truck is completed, only two of the yellow bricks are still visible and only when the doors are opened. The completed model A perfect expansion for the City Corner set which is a great set dedicated to everyday CITY life (which is becoming more common with LEGOs!). The bank is a little smaller than I though, but that's fine. It is still larger than the bus stop and skate shop, it's about the same size as the Pizzaria, which makes the scene look much better as before the restaurant towered over the other two buildings. One complaint is that the crook's escape pole has to be turned 90 degrees to the right, otherwise the Bank must end the street. The playability of this set is great, we have a bank, a POLICE car (I actually needed another one), a crook on a motor-bike, and three things for the notorius criminal to attack, the ATM, the safe, and the armored truck. Summary All in all, a great set! Oh sure there were a few problems with it, mostly on the armored car, but I love it anyways! On the note of the list, I can say that it is better than the others because- * The Harry Potter ones aren't usable * The Spiderman ones are basically backdrops * The Jackstone one is overly juniorized * The TOWN ones are out of date So yeah, get it if you're into CITY. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:City Reviews